Tengo un deseo
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Trunks le pide algo a Pan. ¿se lo dará? Intento de lemon. ..
1. Chapter 1

Mientras manejo para llegar a mi casa no puedo evitar recordar la idea o más bien el deseo que tengo desde ya hace meses . Sonrío al imaginarme los cambios que ello conlleva, muchos serán agotadores o difíciles de cumplir pero al final todo valdrá la pena . Quiero eso , lo deseo con ganas . -Estacionó mi auto en la cochera - vendría volando pero el trabajo en la oficina es agotador , tener que leer , firmar y revisar un sinfín de documentos o lidiar con los demás propietarios de las otras empresas no es tarea fácil .

Entró a mu hogar y el aroma a comida inunda mis fosas nasales , llego a la cocina y ahí esta la mujer de mi vida , la mujer que me costó mucho conquistar , bien dice que si es difícil, vale la pena . en silencio me escabulló hasta llegar a su cintura , paso mis manos por su cadera y la abrazo con posesión , porque ella es mía , solo mía . -Buenas noches amor -le digo para luego darle un beso en el cuello , siento como se estremece ante mi beso ¡me encanta!.

-Hola , amor - me contesta , se da la vuelta y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. - siéntate , ya te sirvo -

Obedezco . De nuevo se me viene a la mente el deseo que tengo pero debo buscar el momento oportuno . Terminamos de cenar hablando de como nos fue durante el día o de cómo Goten la embarra con mi hermana y busca la forma de que ella lo perdone .

Nos alistamos para ir a dormir , ella con su short y camisa de tirantes de seda y yo con solo el pantalón , me gusta sentir lo más que pueda su piel contra la mía -Pan- la llamo , la tomó de la mano y la siento en la cama . Estoy listo , ya no puedo callar más , quiero decirle lo que quiero -yo...- balbuceo , no se como empezar .

-dime trunks - me mira atenta , tomó ambas manos y les doy un suave y prolongado beso .

\- quiero decirte algo-

-te escucho -

Me pongo de pie y busco las palabras adecuadas -paso mis manos por mi rostro - para , de cierta manera acomodar mis ideas .-quiero algo -

-¿que cosa?- me pregunta tomándome de la mano -vamos trunks , dime -

-quiero un bebé -suelto de golpe , ella separa su mano de la mía y se aleja de mi -llevo tiempo pensándolo y estoy , bueno sé que estamos listos para ser padres- prosigo

-padres- susurra . Es un gran cambio , los meses , su nacimiento , sus etapas . Es una responsabilidad de por vida lo se, y sé también que ambos somos capaces para ir por esa hermosa aventura -padres - repite .

\- si , estoy consciente de todo lo que conlleva - me acerco para tenerla entre mis brazos sin embargo se da cuenta y se aleja . Me dolió .

\- ¿estas seguro?-

-al cien -

-sabes que todo cambiará -

-lose , por eso te lo pido hasta ahora . Llevamos tres años de casados , te he disfrutado sólo para mí - río a lo ultimo , encerio la he disfrutado ; sus besos en todo mi cuerpo , sus manos por mi torso , su delicada piel junto a mi tosca piel , su espalda desnuda en donde dejo un camino de besos húmedos , su ... bien , no pierdas tu objetivo trunks -quiero sembrar en ti una vida , quiero que tu vientre me muestre el crecimiento de mi semilla , quiero sentir como rompes los huesos de mi mano al momento de dejar salir el fruto , quiero desvelarme con los llantos de ese ser , quiero que su manito sujete un dedo mío , quiero que me diga la segunda palabra de su vida ;papá, porque estoy seguro que su primera palabra será mamá -

\- Trunks -susurro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -eres un idiota - me reclama . Siempre me dice así cuando logró convencerla de algo , como hacer el amor en lugares en donde podríamos ser descubiertos . Pero en fin , me siento junto a ella en la cama y espero su respuesta -yo... tengo que mostrarte algo - de la mesita de noche saca un papel y me lo entrega .

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder al leer dicho papel , sonrió felizmente . La agarro y la pongo en la cama colocandome encima de ella . La beso con pasión en los labios y la despojo de su blusa , ante mi quedan sus deliciosos senos y no dudo en besarlos con ternura , ahora entiendo Muchas cosas . Fui tan idiota al no darme cuenta . Sigo besando , pasando mi lengua por esas frondosas montañas , siento como sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y presiona para que continúe mi labor . Sin cansancio me dejo llevar como siempre por las curvas de mi mujer . Sigo descendiendo hasta llegar a su vientre . La beso , le beso el vientre , paso mi nariz por ese privilegio de mujer , solo ellas son capaces de tener una vida en su interior .

Me despojo de mi ropa y de un tirón le retiro la suya . Me pongo entre sus piernas , beso nuevamente sus labios- te amo -le dijo jadeando , ella sonríe y coloca sus piernas en mi cintura -yo también - me contesta , me aseguro de que este lubricada y me interno en su flor .

-Trunks- gime deliciosamente mi nombre . me acomodo y comienzo con mi movimiento de cadera , entierra sus uñas en mi espalda al compás de cada embestida -¡más! - me exige . Aumento mi ritmo sintiendo el calor que me envuelve , sintiendo como ella me abraza . Sintiendo como el vaivén de nuestras caderas nos lleva a la gloria . Llegamos al tan deseado orgasmo , dejándonos vencer por los pequeños temblores de nuestro cuerpo .

-creí que te molestarias- me dice una vez nos hemos acomodado para dormir -estabas tan pensativo que crei que las cosas de la empresa te tenían en la luna-

-he estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto -

\- ya veo -

-un mes -recuerdo lo del papel -tienes un mes de embarazo - hago memoria y hace un mes tuve que salir de viaje por negocios de la empresa , me la lleve y ... bueno tuve que pagar extra por haber roto varios jarrones debido a... bueno a eso .

-rompiste varias cosas-

-rompimos amor , rompimos -

-como sea - me dice haciendo un puchero . Anhelo a que nuestro bebé le salga igual , que sea como ella ; hermosa , amable , terca ... etc . Que sea como ella .

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado .**

 **Gracias por leer .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brief.**

Y Pasó de librería en librería buscando todo libro , revista o cualquier cosa que según él le podría servir . El joven de cabellos lavanda salió de la quinta librería con una pila de seis libros en brazos de distintos autores . Abrió la parte trasera del vehículo y sin cuidado alguno lanzó los libros ; estos chocaron con más de veinte documentos referentes al mismo tema : Padre por primera vez .

* * *

Pan retuvo un jadeo de asombro al encontrar la sala de su hogar con montañas de libros , revistas y demás documentos . Paseó su mirada oscura buscando al responsable de semejante desorden , lo encontró ; detrás de tres columnas se apreciaba una melena de color lila .

\- Trunks Brief - susurró con una vena formándose en su sien -¿que significa esto?- señaló todo el lugar con una mirada de reproche.

\- ¡mi vida!- exclamó sin percatarse de la mirada de su esposa - ¡ven!

Ella ni lenta ni perezosa se acercó hasta quedar frente a él .

\- te he dicho que no quiero que traigas trabajo de la oficina - expresó con pesar .

-no es de la oficina

Pan tomó el primer libro que encontró y su mirada paso de reproche a ternura .

\- Brief - dijo pasandole el libro en el rostro - ¿aprenderás a ser padre?- preguntó con tono burlesco .

\- ¡si! - dijo como si de un niño se tratase - ya verás que seré un buen padre

\- para eso no se estudia - Pan lo tomó de las manos entrelazandolas con las suyas dedicándole una sonrisa .

\- lo sé , pero no quiero ser como mi padre - contestó mirándola a los ojos - sé que me quiere , a su manera lo sé , lo entiendo , sin embargo siempre me hubiese gustado recibir un "Buenas noches hijo" y no un "hump" , siempre quise que me dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de mi , que me apoyara aún en las decisiones más simples que tuve que tomar , siempre quise una muestra de cariño , aunque sea una palmada en el hombro ¿entiendes?

\- por supuesto - pasó sus manos por las mejillas masculinas . Ella veía cuanto él quería acercarse a su padre , pero Vegeta no parecía verlo . Ella se enojaba con el príncipe al ver la decepción en los ojos de su pelilavanda. - sé que serás un gran padre aún sin leer esos libros

-quiero hacerlo

La morena vió la determinación en esas lagunas en miniaturas , sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer sobre él quedando a horcajadas.

\- esta bien , hazlo - dijo colocando su mentón sobre la coronilla de él - pero no quiero ver este desorden ¿entendido Brief?

-si mi vida - dijo contra sus pechos .

\- ¡Tru..Trunks! - gritó al sentir como éste se hundía más entre sus senos .

\- ¡¿que!?- preguntó con burla - ¿acaso no puedo restregar mi rostro en los senos de mi mujer?

\- no , no pue...des

-hum si , si puedo - río volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Pan . Ella intento zafarse de su agarre , más él ejerció presión sobre su espalda inmovilizando su pequeño cuerpo .

\- idiota - susurró, dándose por vencido y con el rostro sonrojado .

Él sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Apuntes , mapas conceptuales y resúmenes de capítulos en hojas de papel invadían la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar , a pesar de ser el hombre más rico del mundo , el presidente de CC vivía en una modesta casita en una zona exclusiva con enormes jardines alrededor de ésta y todo a pedido de su esposa , Pan no quería vivir en el corazón de la ciudad ; rodeada de contaminación por vehículos , ruidos alocados durante la noche y gente vulgar sin respeto hacia el medio ambiente no era el medio al que estaba acostumbrada .

\- cuidarla y mimarla será lo principal - se dijo al llegar a su pequeña conclusión. El joven esposo se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar un aperitivo para su mujer ; helado de vainilla con galleta , un sándwich de jamón y jugo de naranja junto a una vela aromática en forma de rosa era la creación en bandeja de plata para la mujer en cinta .

\- preciosaaaa - canturreo entrando al dormitorio .

\- ¿que planeas Brief?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

\- nada , solo te traje una merienda - sonrió satisfecho poniendo la charola en sus piernas .

\- ¿cuanto veneno le has puesto , eh?

-pe..pero que dices , esto no tiene nada de eso - exclamó horrorizado . Pan picoteo con su dedo el pan de caja- bueno bueno , solo una pizca de mata-ratas y ya , no es para tanto - dijo calmado .

\- baboso - dijo ella riendo .

\- preciosa - la miró seductor y mordiendo su labio inferior .

-no me mires así - murmuró desviando su mirada y con un leve rubor .

\- me gusta ver el efecto que hago en ti , a pesar de todo aún te causa timidez mis expresiones de amor

-callate

\- ¿vez? , te pones rojita como tomate

La mirada de ternura que él tenía no lograba más que ponerla nerviosa , feliz y Avergonzada al mismo tiempo , la sensación de incomodidad en su vientre no era debido al bebé, sino a las mariposas alocadas que revoloteaban .

\- tienes suerte que mis antojos no hayan aparecido ... aún - comentó devorando el sándwich.

\- espero aparezcan pronto , ya quiero ir al supermercado para que al pagar la cajera me haga un gesto de rareza ante la compra y yo , feliz le diré: mi esposa esta embarazada - Trunks sintió como una almohada impactaba con su rostro . - arruinaras mi belleza

\- ¿cual? Si no tienes - contestó con inocencia.

\- ¡ya sé!- chasqueó los dedos - lo haces para que ninguna mujer voltee a verme , hay mi pequeña mumujita, tú sabes que este dios griego es solo para ti - nuevamente, Trunks sintió como algo impactaba en su rostro , solo que no era una suave almohada ; esta vez era un zapato .

\- a dormir - sentenció la morena ignorando la marca roja en el ojiazul .

* * *

\- baboso - susurró dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él - sé que serás un buen padre - acarició su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos , Trunks se removió ante el roce y aun estando dormido busco acomodarse en el pecho de Pan - pervertido hasta es tus sueños - dejo salir una pequeña risita y se acomodo a la postura de él - te amo - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormida .

\- yo también - dijo él.

.

.

.

Bien , pues decidí hacer una pequeña continuación sobre este pequeño one-shot.

Gracias a : Celestia Carito y Amanda Leslie por comentar :)

Espero les guste .


	3. Chapter 3

Y tal como si fuese un costal de papas el estudiante a padre cargaba sobre su hombro derecho a su joven esposa , teniendo cuidado en no contraminar su abdomen , su brazo derecho abrazándola por los muslos y con la otra sujetando sus piernas . Él iba feliz .

\- ¡bájame Brief!- gritó golpeando la espalda del pelilavanda - ¡te lo ordeno! - volvió a pegarle . Trunks amplio su sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una pequeña y suave palmada en el trasero , justo cuando entraban a un pasillo lleno de personas . - mierda - susurró sonrojada y es que , todos la miraban con gracia .

\- Buenas tardes - saludó él bajandola con delicadeza - cita con la Dra. Francis

Quien atendía levantó la cabeza al escucharlo con gesto aburrido , sin embargo al ver a la morena su aburrimiento se convirtió en coqueteo - Hola - se dirigió a ella con tono galante - preciosa

Pan se sonrojo por completo , el chico en verdad era guapo , sus ojos verde aqua , su piel bronceada y cabello negro sin duda le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera . - Hola

Ninguno de los dos observaba a un celoso pelilavanda .

La lámpara del escritorio empezó a temblar junto al teléfono y uno que otro artículo de necesidad , Pan se giró a ver al ojiazul y notó su seriedad en las cejas unidas y sus labios en una fina línea lo decía todo , sin contar la fulminante mirada hacia el chico de las consultas . Mordió su labio inferior al verlo así , a la morena le encantaba verlo celoso y con esa actitud de superioridad y su porte . Se veía más guapo .

El chico equivocó el gesto de Pan con el nerviosismo al recibir su halago e ignoró los acontecimientos en su escritorio - oye salgo a las...

Y el foco explotó .

Con suavidad tomó la mano del ojiazul dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y un corto beso en los labios - ¿podría decirnos en donde se encuentra el consultorio de la Dra . Francis?

El chico con disgusto les indicó el camino . Una vez alejados ella rompió en risas .

\- no le veo la gracia - dijo él. serio - quien se cree ese insecto

Reprimió una carcajada al escucharlo. Si alguien dudaba que Trunks no fuera hijo de vegeta solamente tenía que hacerlo enojar para darse cuenta del extraordinario parecido .

\- no le hagas caso - entrelazó su mano con la de él y con los dedos trazó pequeños círculos en sus nudillos - mejor vamos con la doctora

Asintió aún con disgusto dejandose llevar por ella . La consulta fue corta para sorpresa de la doctora , los padres primerizos no tenían Muchas dudas sobre el embarazo y eso lo agradecía a los cielos que por lo menos tres de cada diez parejas estuvieran bien informados sobre los cambios físicos y emocionales , sobre la importancia de la buena alimentación y los cuidados necesarios para que todo saliera bien , en fin , los jóvenes sabían lo necesario .

Durante el camino a casa el pelilavanda se concentró en el camino con sus músculos tensos y su ki inestable .

\- no te enojes - rompió el silencio ella - no creí que el muy idiota volviera a hablarme - recordó ya cuando salían .

 _\- preciosa - canturreo el ojiverde - salgo a las seis - sonrió triunfante al verla sonrojada y la furia del ojiazul ._

\- ¡háblame! - exclamó al ingresar a su hogar - Trunks Brief , exijo que me hables ¡ya!

-¿que quieres que te diga?- contestó ya un poco más calmado -¿que me dieron celos?

-si, la verdad es que me gustaría que lo dijeras

\- pues si en efecto me dieron celos pero no es eso lo que más me molestó

-¿entonces? - se sentó junto a él .

\- es solo que - su mirada se desvío hacia el suelo evitando verla al decirle la causa de su incomodidad .

\- dime - dijo con suavidad tomándolo de las manos .

Suspiró resignado , una vez dicho eso ella no descansaria hasta saber la verdad - me sentí ... viejo - confesó bajando su cabeza . - ver como él intentaba ligar contigo me hizo notar que la diferencia de edades entre ustedes era poca .

Pan sonrió con ternura entendiendo lo que sentia ,con sus dedos lo tomó del mentón haciendo que sus miradas hicieran contacto . Trunks se dejó llevar por su esposa permitiendo que ésta lo acariciara a su antojo . Sus manos se posaron en sus mejillas y sus pulgares dibujaron pequeños círculos en ellas , él cerró los ojos ante esa suave caricia .

Las palabras no eran necesarias . Ambos siempre supieron que la diferencia de edades era un factor muy importante, muchos aseguraban que el hombre debería de ser cinco años mayor que ella como máximo , sin embargo tanto expertos como familiares sabían de aquellas excepciones a la regla y ellos eran una de ellos .

Diez años era la diferencia entre ellos , la cercanía de sus familias y las críticas de los demás era con lo que habían tenido que lidiar más nada de eso importó , sus familias aceptaron gustosos el romance luego de comprender que la felicidad no estaría completa sin el otro .

Gohan y Vegeta elevaron su ki al cielo al saber que sus primogénitos salían en secreto , para Gohan era como si la perdiera , ya no sería él a quien ella mimara pidiendo algo o recurriendo cuando no sabia que hacer en alguna situación , ya no la vería entrar a la casa con una gran sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla , no ya no , ahora el que viera esa sonrisa y recibiera los besos sería el pelilavanda , una parte de él se sintió reemplazado y la otra feliz , sabía que su única hija era feliz él también lo seria y no hubo por que intervenir en tan sincera relación . Solo una amenaza de muerte hacia Trunks si le hacía daño fueron sus únicas palabras .

Por otro lado el príncipe de los saiyayin no estaba muy conforme y no por la diferencia de edades , no , para él eso era una estupidez humana . Lo que no soportaba era tener el parentesco con amigo - rival, escuchar que sus lazos familiares finalmente habían sido unidos era algo que lo atormentó . "Tendrás nietos fuertes" le susurró Bulma durante el ritual de unión terrícola "los entrenarás, serán muy fuertes" sólo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que él diera su brazo a torcer .

\- eres un idiota Brief - susurró para luego besarlo con ternura .

\- y tú una caprichosa mimada

 **Tres meses**

Una gota de agua cayó del vaso a sus labios deslizándose por su mentón y cayendo a su torso siguiendo su camino , Pan no pudo evitar seguir con su mirada como esa gota de agua se perdía en la camisa de su esposo , deseando pasar su lengua por ese camino y hasta mas si fuese posible .

Suspiró con pesar .

Reprimió un jadeo que segura estaba sería sonoro , miró de nuevo al pelilavanda muy concentrado revisando unos documentos . No sabia por qué pero sentía la necesidad de sentirlo como hombre , sentir esas grandes manos pasearse por todo su cuerpo , sentir sus labios por su cuello , pecho y vientre , quería sentirlo en su interior con lentitud y fuerza al mismo tiempo .

Confundida y acalorada optó por dejar de espiarlo . Subió a su habitación con la intención de dormir . Se desnudó una vez viendo su silueta en el espejo para ver su pancita , ésta ya era visible para todo aquel que la viese gracias a la delgadez que siempre había tenido .

Omitió la ropa interior y se colocó un camisón de seda ; color perla con encajes y de seda . El contacto de la tela con sus pezones le subió la temperatura a más no poder , el roce fue suave y lento, delicado y sus vellos se erizaron.

Paso su mano por sobre la tela que cubría sus pezones , suavemente empezó a trazar círculos en ellos causando que la punta resaltara a la vista . Cerró los ojos dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por su sensible cuerpo disfrutando como cada centímetro de su piel reaccionaba por la más mínima caricia .

\- mmm... - emitió . Se llevó un dedo a su boca chupandolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos mientras que su otra mano estrujaba con fuerza un seno y sus dedos un pezón .

\- debería de ser yo quien haga eso ¿no crees?- la voz del pelilavanda sobresaltó a la chica dejando caer al suelo su excitación.

\- yo... ah... ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó cubriéndose con las sábanas Avergonzada .

\- sospechosamente todo estaba demaciado silencioso

-¿y?

-conociendote algo malo estabas haciendo - sonrió - y mirá que te pillé ¡eh!

\- ¡Brief!

\- tranquila - se acercó quitando su corbata - podría usar esto para castigarte - bromeó .

\- con calma Christian Gray - siguió el juego .

\- no es mi estilo

El de ojos azules quedó al pie de la cama quitándose sin prisa la camisa . Pan veía como su torso quedaba a la vista , segura de que aquella gota de agua había resbalado por ese perfecto pecho .

\- te gusta - afirmó al verla perdida en su cuerpo - a mi me gusta lo tuyo

La ropa quedó esparcida por la habitación .

Se retorció al sentir como el cálido aliento del mayor chocaba con su pezón . Gimió gustosa -¡aah!- los suaves labios aprisionaban su sensible botón de carne y su lengua trazaba una continúa lamida en el .

\- estas tan sensible - susurró alejándose del seno y adueñandose de sus labios - me gusta

\- la doctora dijo que podrías ayudarme a formar el pezón para el bebé

\- ten por seguro que así será - sonrió con encanto , Pan se derritió al verlo sonriente , despeinado y agitado que de un tirón lo atrajo a sí capturando sus labios en un beso desesperado .

-¡Trunks!- gritó llena de placer . Las caderas del pelilavanda aceleraban de vez en cuando , ya cuando sentía que ella llegaría al clímax sus movimientos cesaban causando frustración en la morena . - ¡idiota! Te aprovechas de mi

Él soltó una carcajada . - lo siento mi amor pero no puedo evitarlo - se removió un poco - tenerte así me vuelve loco , tenerte debajo de mi cuerpo desnuda y agitada , sonrojada y sudorosa estando entre tus piernas es una imagen perfecta e íntima para mi , nadie mas puede verte así mas que yo

\- ca..lla..te - susurró desviando su mirada.

-no qui..e..ro - protestó sonriente .

Antes de que dijiese otra palabra Trunks volvió a besarla con todo el amor que le tenía .

 **Seis meses .**

-¡Son Pan de Brief! -gritó histérico - ¡deja de hacer eso!

-¡no quiero!

\- ¡te caerás!

-¡no!

Trunks pasó sus manos por sus cabellos en señal de desesperación , respiró tratando de relajarse un poco y volvió a verla . Ésta lo miraba con inocencia queriendo salirse con la suya , no obstante sus pijamas ya no le quedaban y empezó a usar las camisas de él , dejando sus piernas desnudas quitándole todo déjo de inocencia .

\- deja de saltar en la cama - dijo con tranquilidad - puedes caerte y hacerte daño a ti y al bebé

La morena estando aburrida sin nada mas que hacer se dejó caer en la cama , al sentir como daba un pequeño rebote decidió entonces entretenerse ahí mismo . He allí el inicio de su trasero brincando contra el colchón de la cama .

\- es entretenido - siguió saltando .

\- ¿puedo hacer algo para que dejes de hacerlo?

-si - contestó como niña pequeña - quiero ir al parque de diversiones

El de cabellos lavandas alzó sus brazos en señal de derrota - esta bien pero estarás bajo mis reglas

\- esta bien - aceptó luego de pensarlo un poco . Estaba aburrida más no pondría en riesgo a su fruto de amor .

La tarde era fresca y opaca perfecta para pasarla en grata compañía .

Pan caminaba balanceando su mano junto a la de Trunks con entusiasmo y deslumbrada por los coloridos puestos del parque de diversiones .

\- no podre subir a nada - afirmó .

\- no , podemos jugar o comer pero juegos mecánicos no

\- esta bien

Decidieron jugar tiro al blanco y como era de esperarse ganaron el premio mayor ... ella no lo quería .

\- señora este es el premio que le corresponde - dijo por tercera vez en dueño .

\- yo quiero el gatito gris no ese oso

-el oso es mas grande

-¡quiero al gato!

\- entienda que son las reglas por favor tome el oso y marchese - pidió entre dientes ya a punto de perder la paciencia .

Trunks se mantenía alejado esperando que no pasara lo de siempre .

-¡DEME EL PUTO GATO ! - explotó pateando el establecimiento y pasó lo que el pelilavanda temía : el puesto cayó hecho añicos. Con el mismo pie impulsó al peluche a los aires y luego en sus manos - gracias - sonrió con dulzura .

Y se marchó tarareando con el gato . Trunks extendió un cheque al pobre señor que lloraba viendo los escombros de su negocio .

-quiero tacos - pidió cuando sintió al ojiazul a su lado .

\- destruirte el lugar

-¿me estas regañando?- preguntó con voz temblorosa - lo siento ¿si?- se volteó a verlo . Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos - no volverá a pasar lo prometo

\- no llores por favor - la acunó en su pecho .

\- estoy insoportable lo sé

\- la verdad ... si - río . Recibió un golpe en el estómago - pero es normal

-ni yo me aguanto

\- pronto pasará ya lo verás

\- ¿me perdonas por haber derribado ese puesto?

-por supuesto, de algo ha de servir el dinero que tengo ... pagar tus desastres por ejemplo

-¿y mis tacos?- él secó sus lágrimas asintiendo y llevándola al puesto de tacos .

\- aquí tiene señora - dijo la chica de mala gana - aquí los suyos señor - Mordió su labio inferior al momento de entregarle la orden al pelilavanda.

La pobre empleada no vió venir la orden de tacos que impactó con sus cabellos castaños . Trunks sintió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal .

\- ¡NOS VAMOS!- demandó furiosa .

\- ¡vieja loca!-gritó la castaña . Pan regresó e hizo lo mismo . Trunks agradeció haber llevado su nueva chequera .

 **Nueve meses .**

Reflejaba el cansancio en cada movimiento, gesto o acción que hacía . Casi llegaba la fecha en la que seguramente entraría en labor de parto .

Su rostro de porcelana se vio invadido por pequeñas machas en forma de pecas , sus manos y pies se habían hinchado un poco y su ombligo salía a flote , sin contar el crecimiento de sus pechos y la extra sensibilidad en ellos .

Para su desgracia su esposo tenía una cena de gala con inversionistas y presidentes de otras compañías . Obligaba tuvo que revolver todas las tiendas en busca de un vestido adecuado , uno que le quedara perfecto , por fortuna lo encontró ; un vestido plateado y zapatillas del mismo color fue su atuendo de gala .

\- estoy lista - anunció cubriendo sus recientes pecas .

\- bien - el mayor la besó acariciando su enorme barriga - te vez preciosa

\- gracias . Tú te ves muy guapo

El salón de fiesta contenía los manjares más finos de toda la ciudad , el vino reservado para ocasiones especiales y otros licores . Todo era en exceso elegante para desagrado de ambos .

Como presidente se veía en la obligación de interactuar con cuanta persona se le cruzaba . Conversaciones aburridas y sin impotencia se veía a entablar con los hombres mayores , éstos queriendo intimidarlos fracasando ante ñas respuestas del ojiazul o comentarios de arrogancia y altanería que sabía hacían el efecto de bajarlos de sus nubes. Tal como vegeta .

En un rincón cerca de la mesa de bocadillos se hallaba la morena comiendo uno tras otros ,queriendo pasar desapercibida puesto cada vez que una de las mujeres de ese lugar se le acercaban no era para otra cosa que para presumir sus riquezas o joyas de la noche . Aburrida se quedó sentada viendo a todo aquel que se movía de un lado a otro .

\- ¡hola querida! - saludó una mujer mayor dándole un beso en cada mejilla .

\- Hola señora Jons

\- estas ... linda

-¿gracias?

-¿como te sientes al saberlo?

-¿saber que señora?

-¡oh princesa! ¿no me digas que no sabes que los hombres cuando su mujer está en cinta ellos buscan otras carnes?

Indignación fue lo único que sintió al escucharla y sin pensarlo dos veces le soltó una bofetada suave .

\- ¡no vuelvas a decir eso vieja loca!

La mujer indignada se levantó y gritó- ¡todos sabemos que tu esposo tiene a otra!

\- ¡No le creas!- dijo él ojiazul cuando la encontró . Desesperado sacó a todo el mundo de la fiesta y salió en su búsqueda - todo es mentira yo jamás. ..

\- lo sé - interrumpió con tranquilidad - sé que nunca me serías infiel

\- gracias por la confianza - la tomó de las manos y la besó.

\- me hizo sentir fea

-no eres fea

\- pero eso sentí . Me veo en el espejo y estoy gorda , cansada con ojeras y pálida , no puedo entrenar ni hacer nada , no puedo complacerte como mujer - sollozó - mírame , parezco la luna

La luz de la luna la envolvió dándole una magia con la noche a visión de él - estas hermosa y no necesariamente tener sexo es hacer el amor ... puedo verte dormir y es cuando te hago el amor , solo con verte y saber que estas bien es una gran satisfacción para mi

\- eres cursi - protestó haciendo un puchero . - oh no ... ¡rompí fuente!

\- tú arruinas el momento

\- no . Lo digo en serio - un chorrito de agua paso por sus piernas .

\- mierda ...

\- ve por las cosas y llévame al hospital

.

.

.

.

El otro capítulo es el final . Espero les haya gustado .


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Cuando un recién nacido aprieta con su pequeño puño, por primera vez, el dedo de su padre, lo tiene atrapado para siempre."**_

 _ **Gabriel García Márquez.**_

 _ **.**_

El sudor en su cuerpo comenzaba a mojar su camisa causando que esta se pegara a su espalda. respiró sonoramente mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza dos maletas ,arriesgando a romper la manilla de ambas. Poco faltaba para el colapso.

-¿lista?- tratando de no caer en la desesperación se tomó los cabellos lavanda desordenandolos y enredandolos a su vez - mierda - susurró al quedar sus dedos atrapados en los cabellos - ¡Pan!

-¿¡que!?

\- linda - dijo con calma - ¡Nuestro Bebé esta por nacer! ¡VAMONOS!

-¡NO!

-¿porque mi cielo?- se calmó. No podía caer en la desesperación por más que la morena no le hiciera caso.

\- mis zapatos no combinan - Habló aniñada - pásame los negritos con los listones celestes, combinan con los adornos de mi camisa

Un tic comenzó a atacar su ojo izquierdo - zapatos... combinan... no puedo creerlo

\- ademas ya he hablado al hospital en lo que ibas por la maleta y la pañalera, todo esta listo y Arquímedes esta de acuerdo en que podemos esperar un poco

\- ¿quién demonios es Arquímedes? - su recién preocupación fue sustituida por los celos. Seguramente el chico recepcionista era ese tal Arquímedes. Pensó - no quiero a ese tipo cerca de mi bebé

-¿quien? Ah, olvidalo y Arquímedes es el nombre de nuestro bebé

-¿has decidido nombre sin mi?- dijo ofendido - no lo acepto

\- No deberías

\- hablaremos luego del nombre del bebé ademas no sabemos que sea

\- tú dijiste que querias que fuera sorpresa ¿recuerdas?

\- por supuesto y lo sostengo pero no quiero ese nombre... lo decidiremos luego

\- bien - aceptó sin objeción. Se levantó de la cama y con calma tomó del brazo a su esposo yendo a la salida.

* * *

-¡MAS RAPIDO IDIOTA! - gritaba sujetando su vientre - ¡Trunks!

-calma - dijo temblando de los nervios - inhala y exhala hazlo una y otra vez

El camino al hospital era una tortura para ambos. Minutos después de haber arrancado a Pan le comenzaron las contracciones, una más fuerte que la otra y de manera más seguida. Por precauciones no quisieron volar puesto el fresco de la noche podría perjudicar a madre e hijo ,pero el camino en auto los estaba desesperando, más cuando aun no cesaba la hora pico.

\- inhala y exhala

-...

\- inhala y exhala

-...

\- inha... ¿amor..?

\- si no te... apre...suras tú serás quien lo... reciba...

\- mierda - dijo desesperado.

\- controla tu vocabulario - reprendió

\- no tengo opción - sin hacerle caso bajo del auto y la envolvió en una sabana de cintura para abajo, la cargo al estilo princesa y alzó vuelo sin importar las miradas de asombro de los demas conductores y peatones.

Pan se escondió en su pecho evitando que el viento la golpeara en el rostro, hundió mas su nariz aspirando el exquisito aroma masculino, el unico aroma que lograba volverla loca; tierna y apasionada era una mezcla que tenia al estar en la intimidad con él, sin duda el hijo de la gran Bulma era su mitad y una parte de él se hallaba a punto de nacer. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro masculino y acercó sus labios a su oreja y con timidez le dijo - te amo -y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar los negros cabellos con ternura.

\- llegamos - anunció. Los nervios lo envolvieron.

\- al fin - dijo ella bajando con cuidado. - se me ha calmado un poco, avisemos a los demás y vamos a registrarnos - se encaminó tomando la mano de Trunks, al sentir la inmovilidad de él se giró notando a su esposo congelado y sudando - te habias tardado cariño.

Las puertas automáticas del hospital se abrieron de par en par. Una pareja entró; el hombre iba sentado en una silla de ruedas con el rostro pálido, sudando y con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo mientras que la mujer con una enorme barriga era quien empujaba la silla con una gran sonrisa - buenas noches - saludó .

\- señora Brief - dijo la enfermera sin esperar a que la morena continuara - por favor sígame - con un movimiento de manos llamó a otra colega con una silla de ruedas - quirófano diez

\- entendido. Señora si me hace el favor

\- por supuesto - le dió un beso al pálido y tomó asiento - te veo después cariño, avísale a todos.

\- señor Brief ¿se encuentra bien?

-...

\- padre primerizo - dijo la enfermera en tono maternal - será mejor que haga la llamada - sin mucho esfuerzo le quitó el celular del bolsillo y llamó al contacto más obvio: "mamá" .

* * *

La familia Son, Brief y Jinzon esperaban en la sala de espera junto a un estático pelilavanda en sillas de rueda. Gohan mordía sus uñas desesperado mientras que Videl intentaba distraerlo con una de las revistas del lugar.

\- lo entrenaré - dijo Gokú alzando su puño - será muy fuerte

\- es lógico - añadió Vegeta - lleva Mi sangre, mucho mas que la tuya insecto

\- soy mas fuerte que tú - comentó con inocencia.

Milk y Bulma suspiraron con pesar - calmaré a Vegeta

\- me llevaré a Gokú a la cafetería

En una esquina estaba el próximo padre rodeado de dos traviesas ojiazules.

-¿le pego?- dijo Marron con la palma alzada.

\- no le harás daño, más bien podrias quebrarte la mano tú

\- oh

-¡ya se! - de su cartera sacó una botella con agua y trozos de hielo. Sacó unos cuantos y se los echó en la espalda - ya reaccionará

Tres segundos y Trunks saltó de la silla - ¡¿y Pan?! - gritó desesperado.

\- quirófano diez - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Se concentró buscando su ki, lo encontró y se dirigió hacía el lugar .

\- puede pasar si se coloca esto - una enfermera mayor le tendió un paquete con algo azul en el. Bata,guantes, gorro, zapateras y mascarilla estériles fue la protección necesaria para entrar al quirófano.

* * *

-¡puje! - alentaba el galeno - puje señora ¡puje!

-¡aaah! ¡Eso hago!

Trunks se acercó hasta tomar su mano en señal de apoyo - tú puedes princesa - susurraba - tú puedes

-¡puje! - el sujeto yacía sentado en un banquillo entre las piernas de la morena esperando la expulsión - signos

\- estables doctor

\- bien, bien

-¡aah ya no aguanto!

-¡necesito que puje fuerte ahora!

-¡aaaah!- gritó Pan.

-¡aaaah!- gritó Trunks sin saber muy bien porque.

* * *

-¡aaah!- gritaron Gokú, Gohan y Vegeta. El primero por haber tirado un pedazo de pastel por accidente, el segundo por morder con fuerza su dedo y el tercero por ver un diminuto gusano en la palmera junto a él. -¡aaah!

-¿porque gritas Krilin?- dijo N18 viendo a su esposo.

\- no se ¡aah! Ellos lo hacen - señaló a los saiyan - yo queria ser popular

Un zape de la mitad andoide lo dejo viendo las estrellas.

* * *

\- una más señora Brief ¡puje! - el médico ya tenía la cabeza del bebé entre sus manos, solo faltaba un poco de fuerza y el cuerpo saldría .

-¡aaah!- gritaron los hibridos. Ambos del dolor, ella del parto y él de su mano triturada.

-¡aaah!- grito el galeno.

-¡usted por que grita!- dijo Trunks.

\- ¡de emoción! - aclaró su garganta - es niña

-¡si ,una nena!- celebró él.

\- ¿esta sana?¿completa? ¿tiene algo raro?

-¿algo raro?

\- si como...como no se seis dedos o una cola - dijeron nerviosos.

\- eh no - dijo otro galeno. Un pediatra - la bebé esta en condiciones aceptables

Suspiraron aliviados - gracias

\- aqui la tiene señora - Pan la acunó en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que podia tener. - es hermosa

Trunks se quedó perdido en la pequeña, sus cabellos lilas sobresalian de la manta color rosa llenandole el pecho de orgullo. Sus peculiares cabellos tenia otra generación. Más cuando abrió los ojos su corazón latió a mil; sus ojos eran negros, hermosas perlas negras iguales a los de su esposa.

\- es hermosa - dijo embobado al igual que Pan - muy hermosa-con su dedo índice trazó un camino desde sus tiernas mejillas hasta la manita sobre la manta. Metió su dedo entre el pequeño hueco de la manita y su corazón se detuvo por una eternidad; la bebé aprisionó su dedo.

El tiempo de sentirla moverse en el vientre de su madre había pasado, ahora era libre de tocarla sin impedimento de otra piel. El hermoso vínculo padre e hija ya se había sellado con ese gesto.

\- es nuestra Trunks , nuestro pedacito de cielo- la voz de Pan lo sacó de su trance.

\- señora tenemos que chequear a profundidad el estado de la nena, todo esta bien no se preocupe ,es solo protocolo

Con pesar tendió sus brazos a la enfermera. Un vacío se apoderó de su cuerpo al no sentir la calidez de su bebé - Trunks - llamó al borde del llanto - quiero a mi bebé

\- oh mi vida, ya la tendras es solo el protocolo, es por su bien

\- pero..

\- ¿no quieres que este en buenas condiciones?

\- si...

\- entonces deja que hagan su trabajo - poco a poco se fue acomodando a su lado - mientras tú descansa un poco

\- ¿ya iré a mi habitación doctor?

\- esperamos el alumbramiento señora, es decir la expulsión de la placenta

Bufó cansada.

* * *

Apoyó sus codos a la cama y sus mejillas a sus manos mirando el tranquilo sube y baja del pecho de Pan. Dormida con el rostro cansado y los cabellos esparcidos por las blancas sabanas del hospital dándole una imborrable imagen durante el resto de su vida.

\- gracias - dijo con suavidad. Se levantó e inclinándose un poco le dió un tierno beso en los labios - te amo - susurró sin despegarse de ellos - te amo

\- ya lo sabía - contestó ella entre sonrisas

\- me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo

\- feliz dia del padre cariño

Miró el reloj de pulsera: dos de la mañana, oficialmente era el dia del padre y su bebé tenía casi la hora de nacida.

Volvió a besarla declarando su amor entre castos besos. Pan solo sonreía ante los mimos de él y más al sentir unas pequeñas gotas de agua que impactaban contra sus mejillas. Se hubiese burlado de su cursilería, más ella misma sentía la felicidad en su entorno, se contagió y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- idiota - dijo hipeando - me has hecho llorar

\- es tú culpa - dijo de igual manera - me has hecho el hibrido saiyan-terricola más feliz de todos

\- eres un idiota

\- tonta

\- imbécil

\- bruta

\- feo

\- te amo

\- yo tambien te amo

Sonrieron .

\- se llamará Dolores

\- bromeas ¿verdad?

-no, me dolió mucho asi que se llamará Dolores

-...

-...

\- ¿bromeas de nuevo,verdad?

-no

\- no me gusta

\- entonces dime tú un nombre

\- Pues me gusta ...- le dijo al oído.

\- si, me gusta, es fuerte y delicado

\- ¿sabes?- se quitó los zapatos y se introdujo en la cama clinica - Todos estan en la sala de cuna viendo a nuestra pequeña

\- estoy segura que papá esta llorando

\- el señor Gokú y mi papá estan debatiendo quien serà su primer maestro

\- creo que la respuesta es obvia

\- mi abuelito/mi papá - dijeron al mismo tiempo. - luego vemos eso

\- mi abuelita querrá que no peleé

\- las chicas la usarán como muñeca

\- mi tío Goten la mimará

\- todos la mimarán

\- tendrá mi permiso para tener novio - dijo Pan por molestar.

-¡no!- bramó enseguida - no tendrá novio hasta que cumpla los treinta

\- ¡claro que si! Ella tendra su primer novio a los mmm catorse ¡si! La misma edad cuando yo tuve una cita

\- ¿tuviste una cita a esa edad?

\- si

-¿porque no sabia nada?

\- no deberías

\- claro que si

\- yo no te pregunte cuantas citas tuviste antes de mi

-...

\- eso pensé

\- no importa que no hayas sido la primera...

\- ...me conformo con ser la última

Trunks paso su brazo por debajo de su cuello acomodandola en su pecho - sabes que eres la última y la unica - beso su frente.

\- eso también lo sabía

Pan sonrió ampliamente y lo besó con pasión, éste correspondió con la misma intensidad sujetandola de la nuca profundizando más el beso.

\- si siguen así le darán un hermanito pronto eh - la voz burlona de Goten los obligó a separarse. El moreno venia con bebé en brazos y seguido de los demás .

\- ¿estas bien princesa?- de un tirón Gohan apartó al pelilavanda del lado de su hija.

\- si papi - sonrió.

\- ¿segura? ¿no estas cansada o te duele algo?

\- no papá, estoy bien

Trunks se levantó e intento volver a ponerse a su lado pero los brazos de Gokú lo tomaron de los hombros y lo alejaron aun mas de la morena.

-¡Trunks!- llamó Bulma -¿que haces allí? Ven acá y cuidala - regañó.

\- pero...si ustedes me alejaron

\- nada de peros ven y cuida a tu mujer e hija

\- si mamá

Se abrió paso entre los morenos Son hasta que logró ocupar el lugar que le correspondía; al lado de la morena con bebé en brazos, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Pan y el otro debajo del brazo de ella que sostenía a la bebé - gracias - le susurró - gracias

.

.

.

Fin! Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
